Corpse Adventures
by thisissparta789789
Summary: My name is Satoshi Mochida, lead investigator of the Kisaragi Paranormal Investigators. There are things in this world that we may never fully understand. However, that will not stop us from trying. We have no big camera crews or special effects. It is just the five of us, and we seek to find proof of the paranormal. This is our evidence, and these are our Corpse Adventures.
1. Documentary: Chapter 1

Some say the dead are just that, dead. They do not have any sort of presence left. They are nothing. No trace. No signs. No evidence. However, many believe differently. Most of the world believes in some kind of afterlife, whether it is through religion or other means. However, I know for a fact there is a possibility of having a continued presence on Earth after death, because I have personally experienced it. These souls must be revealed to the world, and I can prove they still walk among us.

My story begins in 2011. I was a second-year high school student, and me and my friends had decided to do the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Little did we know that by performing it incorrectly, we would come face to face with a horrifying new world of spirits in the form of the Tenjin Elementary School, many of whom were murderous and would kill 4 of the 9 of us. The 5 of us survivors had to rebuild our shattered lives, but it would not be my last paranormal experience. In 2012, my close friend and now-girlfriend, Naomi Nakashima, had invited me to sleep over at her house for the week since she and her mother had just moved, and her mother would be away that week. As a young man about to go to his final year of high school, sleeping with (and inevitably having sex with for the first time) my girlfriend on what was going to be the week of Valentine's Day was an offer I could not pass up. We began to even treat each other like a married couple of sorts.

The first night was uneventful until four in the morning, when both of us were awoken by a faint female voice calling out our names. This continued every night at four in the morning, and disturbed us. On the sixth and final night, when we were awakened, we were given the shock of our lives when we saw an old woman staring at us from the foot of our bed. She said our names and then proceeded to walk out of the room towards the bathroom as we froze in fear and huddled. As soon as she left, we both screamed and ran out of the room, not caring that we were wearing no clothing due to our romantic activities before bed. As we ran out into the parking lot, we looked up and saw the same woman now staring down at us from the bedroom. We mustered up enough courage to run back in and try to confront her, thinking she was an intruder, but she was gone. It was physically impossible for her to have ran out while we went in in the time it took us to get to where she was without her passing us.

On the seventh day, after we came back from school, Naomi's mother had returned. After an awkward talk about sexuality, Naomi asked her mother if she had ever experienced odd behaviors around the house. Mrs. Nakashima said no, but did say that an elderly neighbor across the street told her the day after she moved in that an older woman had committed suicide in the house and had found her body hanging from a noose when she went to visit her as she normally did. When Naomi asked which room she was found dead in, her mother replied that it was most likely her room, given the neighbor's description of the scene when she found the body, and she also told us that she had most likely hung herself early in the morning, the same time we heard presumably her voice call to us. This sent chills up our spines, and we told her about what happened, shocking her.

Even if you know something is true from a personal experience, others may not believe it unless they were there to witness it as well. This frustrated both me and Naomi. We contacted our friends Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma, who had also begun to date due to their shared experiences at Tenjin Elementary School, though they had not yet advanced as far as we had. My sister, Yuka, begged us to let her participate, and after much deliberation, we agreed. In the summer after me, Naomi, Ayumi, and Yoshiki had moved up to our third year, the 5 of us set out on a week-long trek across Japan to capture what we all once saw onto video. Through some personal connections, we were able to secure a permit to investigate the Himeji Castle from the time it closed at 4 PM to the time it opened at 9 AM. We decided to have myself, Naomi, and Ayumi work as investigators while Yoshiki and Yuka would work as our equipment techs.

From Himeji Castle, we would travel to the abandoned Maya Hotel in Kobe, and from there we would make a journey to the Old Chuusetsu Tunnel in Fukuoka. As we arrived at Himeji Castle, we could tell that this place would offer far more than just hundreds of years of history, and that we would be in for a scare on this journey.

We would never forget the experiences we had on this journey.

* * *

At the Himeji Castle, the five of us set up around 5 PM, an hour after the museum closed. We placed an X-camera at the infamous Okiku's Well, where it is said that the ghost of a female servant named Okiku who drowned in the well haunts the area surrounding it. As Yuka and Yosihiki set the X-camera up, the rest of us began our investigation by taking photos of several rooms inside the main keep of the castle. Most produced no results. However, a picture Naomi took in an exhibition room that featured sets of samurai armor did produce an odd anomaly next to a set of armor. A black mist was clearly seen standing next to the armor. This was not visible to the naked eye when the photo was taken around 5:36 P.M.

At around 7 P.M., we began an EVP session as night began to dawn on the city of Himeji. In the master bedroom of the main keep, the five of us began asking questions in an older form of Japanese that was commonly spoken by the nobility of the era. Yuka and Yoshiki rolled on digital voice recorders.

Naomi began first with a simple question as we began, "Can you speak to us if you are present?" After about 30 seconds, Naomi turned to me and asked, "Satoshi-kun, can you get me the sheet with the other questions?"

"Of course," I replied. Little did we know that as soon as I said that, we captured an EVP.

As I handed Naomi the sheet, Ayumi stated, "Let's halt on the recordings and review."

Yuka asked me as she handed her DVR to me, "Big brother, do you think we got anything?"

"I hope so," I replied, unsure of what to make of the situation as I pressed play.

After I replied to Naomi on the tape, we got a reply in a male voice, speaking the antiquated Japanese we had asked the question in. "I am present." Immediately, Yoshiki, in disbelief, asked me and Ayumi, "Guys, was that an answer? That was..."

"An intelligent response," Ayumi replied to him as she took his DVR. "Let's see if you got it, too." Sure enough, his DVR had also picked the voice up. "Let's keep going."

"Indeed," I replied. My question was, "Are you a samurai, or are you a soldier who died here in the Second World War?" Himeji Castle had been almost completely wiped out as a result of American air raids in the latter stages of the Second World War due to its use as a military facility during the war. I paused for 30 seconds and then asked a second question. "May you move something for us?"

We received a response to both questions. The same male voice as before answered both times. "You know." "Move it." As soon as the second EVP was heard, all five of us heard a door slam shut from a room next door. This startled Yoshiki, who blurted out, "Holy shit, dude."

Immediately, Naomi asked Yoshiki, "Hey, Kishinuma-san, wanna come see what that door was?"

Somewhat reluctantly, he replied with, "Sure." As me, Yuka, and Ayumi reviewed the EVPs, Naomi and Yoshiki went to see which door slammed shut in the hallway, As they walked into the dark hallway, their cameras the only lights shining, they looked around and managed to find a door across from the room they had been in was slammed shut even though every door in the section of the floor they were on had been left open earlier.

"Every door was open when we came here," Naomi noted to Yoshiki. "Someone closed this door. But who?"

Little did we know that at that exact moment, we would capture something shocking on our X-camera near Okiku's Well. Shooting from a northeast direction, it filmed a full-bodied apparition materialize in front of the well and then walk away from it in a southwest direction before disappearing several seconds later. We were unable to debunk this as being shadows or stray lights, as the entire complex was devoid of people aside from us, and the location of Okiku's Well is far from any roads surrounding the castle.

Around 10 P.M., Yuka and Ayumi split off to investigate the area around Okiku's Well, still unaware of the apparition that had been captured. Me, Naomi, and Yoshiki went off to investigate the Three Country Moat. At the Three Country Moat, we began another EVP session. Without any prompts, all three of us heard whispering from nearby, but were unable to make out any words until we played back Yoshiki's DVR. The response we got sent chills down our spines. "Grab her and drag her in."

It was clear that this male voice was out to cause harm to the living, but this message especially disturbed Yoshiki, who was witness to the death of our friend, Mayu Suzumoto, who was dragged into a wall by several ghosts at high speeds and mutilated while we were trapped in Tenjin Elementary School. Upon hearing this message, Yoshiki expressed to us, "That's just... Man, I don't know if I can continue."

"Kishinuma-san," Naomi replied to him, bewildered by his sudden reluctance. "You, of all the people me and Satoshi-kun asked to join us, were the most emphatic with your desire to ghost hunt. You can't just let a disturbing coincidence get to you like this. I know that it brings back bad memories, but that voice wasn't talking about Suzumoto-san. If anything, it was talking about me."

Yoshiki sighed. "I... I guess you are right."

"Yoshiki-kun," I affirmed to him. "We are going to prove to the world that there is life after death, but we need to do it together. For Suzumoto-san, for Shinohara-san, for Morishige-san, for Miss Yui, for everyone that died within Tenjin Elementary, we are going to stick together."

After this pep talk, we continued our EVP session. Naomi asked, "Who the hell said that, huh?! Do you really wanna drag me in?!" Because this spirit clearly had an agenda against the living, we decided to act much more aggressive towards it. It did not take long for us to get a reply on Yoshiki's DVR. "Bitch..."

Soon after capturing this EVP, we all heard footsteps from behind us, as if someone was running around the pond. When we all turned around, we saw nothing near us or around the pond, even after Yoshiki flashed his light around it from where we stood.

Meanwhile, Yuka and Ayumi reviewed the X-camera footage and were shocked by it. Yuka was somewhat frightened, telling Ayumi, "No way... Is... Is that thing still around us?"

"I don't know," Ayumi replied. "But we gotta tell the others about this."

Inexplicably, as soon as Ayumi said that, the camera that she carried suddenly went dead. Yuka, confused, asked her, "What happened?"

"Fuck," Ayumi cursed. "My camera just died. It had like an 80% charge, too." She then handed the camera to Yuka, who put her DVR and camera down to replace Ayumi's battery. As she took the dead battery out, an unintelligible female voice was captured on the DVR. We believe that these two events were connected, as ghosts have been known to drain batteries for energy. "Yuka-chan, it suddenly just got really cold."

"I feel it, too," Yuka replied as she looked at her right forearm and saw goosebumps. "It shouldn't be this cold." Ghosts are also known to cause inexplicable temperature fluctuations, largely making things colder, but also occasionally making things hotter.

For the rest of the night, things were quiet. We all went to bed around 3 AM, sleeping in the main keep. Around 4 AM, the X-camera near Okiku's Well picked up more unexplained footsteps, but nothing else. Around 8 AM, after getting five hours of sleep, we awoke and reviewed our evidence just before the museum opened at 9. We all were amazed by the apparition captured near Okiku's Well, and presented the evidence to the museum's caretaker, who was also floored. He said that the evidence we captured confirmed what many staff had already known.

After catching some more sleep at a hotel in Kobe, we began to set up at the Maya Hotel, an abandoned hotel overlooking the city. The hotel had been abandoned for years, and was often illegally visited by urban explorers. We managed to secure permits to legally visit the hotel, which also was reportedly haunted. Before we arrived, we also decided to expand our investigation to the Kobe Foreigner's Cemetery, also located on Mount Maya. Me and Yuka would visit the cemetery first and then meet with Naomi, Ayumi, and Yoshiki at the hotel. Meanwhile, we had set up a channel on YouTube and Nico Nico Douga, and put up a short, hastily-made trailer for our investigation consisting of about 5 minutes of footage from our Himeji Castle investigation. It was here that we chose our name: The Kisaragi Paranormal Investigators, or KPI. We had little idea that our short trailer would garner the interest that it did.

* * *

Just before our investigation began, we checked our NND and YT accounts, and also set up a Twitter account. We found that our trailer had amassed about two thousand views on YT and six hundred on NND in less than a day. We also had 64 YT subscribers and 20 NND subscribers. For a video that had been up for such little time, this was impressive to us. We planned to edit our footage from our investigations into several videos detailing each investigation and then upload them to both platforms.

The next night, at the cemetery, me and Yuka began a sweep of the cemetery with our cameras, taking various photographs. After about 10 minutes of sweeping and taking 86 photos in total, we decided to sit down near a mausoleum on the cemetery property and review our photos. "Doesn't look like we got anything," Yuka said to me, defeatedly, as we sifted through.

Then, as I looked at one photo, I noticed something. "Yuka-chan, look at that." In the photo, which depicted me looking out over to several graves, a white mist was seen forming near those graves. I had felt an uneasy presence when the photo was taken, hence why I had looked over. We were unable to debunk this as being our breath, as the night was not cold enough to generate visible exhaled air, nor was this smoke of any kind, as none of us on the team smoked.

A second photo was found containing another anomaly. This was a shot taken of the entrance to the cemetery by Yuka. In one corner of the shot, a shadow figure could be faintly seen. This was not a glitch caused by the camera, as the figure was too outlined.

Soon after we reviewed the last photo, both of us heard a faint rustling nearby and turned to the left to see what it was. Then, both us and our cameras captured what sounded like a faint crying sound. Yuka asked me quietly, "Onii-chan, what the hell?"

"It sounds like crying," I whispered to her. "What we need to do is quietly and slowly get u-"

Suddenly, Yuka felt a force push her on the shoulder, causing her to yelp in fright before we all heard and recorded a loud grow followed by a hiss from right behind us. Immediately, both of us booked it out of the cemetery, almost leaving our book bags behind before grabbing them just barely in time. Whoever that spirit was did not want us in the cemetery any longer, and we both heeded its warning to leave once it made its presence known. As both of us ran out of the cemetery, Yuka decided to flash her camera behind her to see if anything was chasing us. What she captured horrified us, and made us scream and run even faster.

Only about 20 feet away from us was the clear outline of a person running towards us. It was dark red, and had no facial features. She captured a few seconds of it before she saw what it was and screamed, "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" I turned around for only a second and saw the same shape with my own two eyes before turning my head back around and grabbing Yuka's free hand with mine to guide her. After several minutes of running, we rounded a secluded bend in the path and stopped. By then, the shape was no longer anywhere near us. As we caught our breath, I comforted a now sobbing Yuka, wondering if I should release her from the investigation.

"Yuka-chan," I asked her. "Do you want to go back and call it for your part in the investigation? There's no shame in stepping out."

Yuka ceased her crying and looked up at me. "Never. I... I can handle it... Trust me, onii-chan. I want to continue..."

Stubborn, she really was, and still is, to this day. After relaxing for a few minutes, we made the trek up to the Maya Hotel, not knowing what to expect. Our team as a whole would be in for a major surprise at the Maya Hotel soon enough, and not a surprise that was welcome.


	2. Documentary: Chapter 2

At the Maya Hotel, for the hour that me and my sister were at the cemetery, the rest of the gang had left a digital voice recorder in the remains of the lobby while waiting outside and talking amongst themselves. They were shocked to see us run up to them, and were horrified bu the footage we had shown them. After reviewing the footage, the five of us went inside. It had been an hour and 25 minutes, and the DVR was still running. We picked it up and began to review the tape. Yuka and Yoshiki reviewed it while me, Naomi, and Ayumi began investigating the hotel.

What should have been an hour and a half of silence was instead marked by a disturbing EVP 36 minutes in. With no provocation whatsoever, a voice was captured. "Is the devil among us?" 50 minutes in, footsteps were captured as well, despite nobody being inside the building. Just 5 minutes before we grabbed the DVR, another voice was captured. "He is here."

While Yuka and Yoshiki reviewed the DVR, the three of us went to the outlook of the hotel along the cliffs. It is alleged that a former hotel maid jumped from here in the 1970s after she fell pregnant from an affair with a local businessman. We set up another DVR, and began asking questions as our cameras rolled. Ayumi asked, "Is anyone here with us? You don't have to be shy. We won't hurt you."

No response. Naomi then asked, "Do you know of a maid who committed suicide here?" Immediately afterwards, all of us heard a door slam shut down the hallway. Our DVR also captured an indiscernible female voice. "I'll go investigate it." Naomi then walked out of the room and towards the source of the noise, finding a door that had been shut to a guest room that was open before. She opened it and shined a flashlight inside, but found nothing.

Meanwhile, I continued with a question of my own. "Is there anything you would like to say to the man you had an affair with?"

Immediately, I got a response that I both heard with my own ears and captured on my DVR. "You lie." I did not know what the female voice had said when I heard it, but when I played it back, I got chills down my spine. It was shrill, as if the woman was angry. Given her alleged past, I don't blame her.

Naomi and I met up with the rest of the team, and we decided to set up two X-cameras and call it a night. We all slept in two tents nearby, and nothing happened to us directly. Around 2 AM, the X-camera on the balcony captured unexplained footsteps. At 3:30 AM, the X-camera in the lobby captured an indiscernible male voice, followed by a spirit orb in the right corner flying by. We were unable to debunk it as being a bug due to its unusually bright color and its fast speed, as well as its oblong shape. The temperature also dropped by 3 degrees Celsius at the same time for about 15 seconds.

* * *

After reviewing the footage we captured from our three hunts, we posted a seven-part video up on YouTube and Nico Nico Douga, in total about 105 minutes, and garnered a lot of attention. We posted the seven parts over the span of a week about a week after our investigation. The editing of footage was grueling work, but we got it done. In a month, we had over 8,000 subscribers on YT and 3,000 on NND, and all seven parts had at least 300,000 views each on YT and 100,000 each on NND. In that month, we had simply continued our regular studies in high school, but also had plans to conduct another investigation.

In October of 2012, we got our chance. We were able to secure a permit to investigate perhaps the most haunted location in Japan, and by far the most well-known: Aokigahara Forest. The site of countless suicides and tales of ancient Japanese ghosts and demons, the forest had long been plagued by reports of otherworldly entities ranging from the recent to the ancient. On the last Saturday of October, the 27th, we traveled up to the forest together, determined to bring proof to the world that the dead can return.

**Before we begin, I must state that we treated the souls of those who committed suicide with respect during our investigation, and we blacked out parts of any footage of real dead bodies we happened to come across out of respect.** We found four such bodies, and all four were reported to police in real time during our investigation and removed during the daytime. Before moving on, we said a short prayer and left a flower at each one, praying that the soul of the individual would one day be at rest, and promising that they would be believed and listened to if they wished to communicate with us. We condemn all who would gawk at these people, or show any form of disrespect. People asked me a lot in the comments back when I first posted the news about our investigation what I would say to those who died by suicide. Well, I wouldn't say anything. I would shut up and listen, because it's clear nobody listened while they were alive.

If you or someone you know is considering self-harm including and up to suicide, please, call your country's suicide hotline. The American one is 1-800-273-8255. If you think you or someone you know is about to or is currently attempting self-harm including and up to suicide, call 911 (US)/110 (Japan, Police)/119 (Japan, Fire/EMS) IMMEDIATELY.

We thought we had seen the scariest evidence ever captured so far. We were wrong. We would see, hear, and experience things in the Aokigahara Forest that will stay with us for the rest of our lives, and even rival our experiences in the Tenjin Elementary School.

During the day, the five of us arrived at the Fugaku Wind Cave and were met by a man named Kenjiro Kita. He was 67 years old, and had lived in the area for the entirety of his life. He was formerly a park ranger, having worked for 32 years before he retired at the age of 55. He had many stories to tell of his time in the Aokigahara Forest, including the supernatural, and was the one who secured us permits to go off-trail into the forest at night. In our interview with Kenjiro, he told us several stories about personal encounters with spirits, including malevolent ones. He also showed us a picture a fellow park ranger once took of him where he had three claw marks across his back, a mocking of the Christian trinity. He had received these scratches when he and several police officers were removing a dead body from the forest, and he and one of the officers began to feel an inexplicable burning pain on their backs.

He warned us to keep safe, and wished us luck in our endeavors. He also gave us several maps that he had modified with markings showing where trail landmarks and the sites of removed bodies were. He also gave us a binder listing a variety of names of all the identified people who had been found starting from the day he began working up until that point. Within the binder was also information about the person themselves, and, if possible, a cause for their suicide based on interviews with their families and friends. **For the sake of privacy, these names will not be shown, and any instances of them being vocalized will be censored. **Due to the sheer size of the forest, we would have to set up X-cameras as we went along investigating rather than beforehand. We carried with us a total of 6 X-cameras, the most we have ever carried for an investigation. All 6 also carried GPS tracking devices so they could be easily retrieved after the investigation.

Before the investigation began, myself and my girlfriend had a rather personal conversation that we felt should be included.

* * *

As Naomi and I walked to the nerve center that Yuka would be staffing at the Fugaku Wind Cave, we began to discuss our future together. However, halfway through, we were interrupted.

"Hey, Satoshi, can I speak to you?" I turned to find her standing, staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes that I had fallen for long ago. She was clearly somewhat distressed.

I met her gaze, concerned, and asked her, "What's wrong? Naomi-chan, what is it?"

"I have a feeling we may be able to contact a spirit we know," Naomi told me. She clearly was somewhat reluctant to fully explain what she was suggesting. "It's like..."

"Is this about Shinohara-san?" I made a guess as to what she was talking about, and was right.

She nodded. "It is. I think we could be able to contact Seiko in the forest. We have all the time and space we need. Kita-san told me that some say they will encounter the spirits of loved ones here that died in other locations."

I was taken aback by the suggestion. "Are... Are you sure?"

* * *

The investigation began at exactly 8 P.M. The four of us that were to go into the forest carried an X-camera each, and we would find places to put them down as we went along, as well as our normal equipment. Me and Yoshiki carried an extra X-camera each. Due to the size of the forest, we all pledged to never split up alone unless we were in close contact with each other.

By 9, we had set up four of the X-cameras in spots where they had found multiple bodies over the years. After setting up the fourth, all of us stopped to conduct an EVP session. Me and Ayumi both began recording on our DVRs as Naomi filmed, and right after we pressed play, an orb was seen flying into the recorder in my hand from the upper right hand corner of the screen. "My hand just like froze up," I said to the group as I felt my hand turn cold. "It's weird. Anyway, let's get started. Is there anyone with us? Can you give us a sign that you are here?" Immediately after that question, both of our DVRs picked up a response from what sounds like an adult male. "I am here with you."

Ayumi asked the next question. "Did you take your life in the forest?" As soon as she finished the question, Yoshiki snapped a picture of the group. On the photo, in the distance, was bone-chilling. An almost full-bodied apparition was seen standing behind Ayumi, with piercing yellow-ish eyes staring directly at the camera. The photo has since become legendary as one of the most compelling ghost photographs ever taken. Though no voices were captured throughout the rest of this EVP session, we still got all the evidence we needed.

As Yoshiki reviewed the picture he took, he immediately said to Ayumi, "Shinozaki-san, look at this!" When Ayumi looked at the picture, she was clearly disturbed by the sight. She was not expecting such evidence so soon into the investigation.

After we got the last two X-cameras set up, me and Yoshiki began conducting an EMF reading near the site where two lovers, both of whom were young men just out of high school, were found dead after committing suicide in 1999. It was believed that their families had rejected them for their love. In fact, one of the families did not even bother to claim their son's body, most likely out of shame. As we began to take readings, I commented to Yoshiki about the case. "It sickens me how a person's family can reject them over something like that. If only they had been around in a more accepting time, maybe they'd still be alive. I don't blame them for doing it."

"Yeah," he replied, also feeling angry about the case. "Hey, Satoshi-kun, my arm just got super cold."

Just as he said that, my EMF meter had a major spike, which I noted verbally. Right after I showed Yoshiki the meter's readings, we both heard disembodied footsteps from behind us and turned around, only to find nothing. They sounded like they were walking away from us, as as soon as we could no longer hear them, the meter went back down to normal levels. Was this one or both of the two male lovers who had committed suicide here communicating to us after we sympathized with their plight?

Naomi, Ayumi, and Yuka were all working together as well, and soon, they would capture some of the most compelling footage yet.


	3. Documentary: Chapter 3

As Naomi, Ayumi, and Yuka walked deeper into the forest, the three of them came across an abandoned cabin. It was decrepit, and hadn't been occupied in many, many years. It was in here that the three decided to look around. Yuka noted to her partners, "I don't know about staying here. This place looks like all sorts of freaky. This is the stuff horror movies are made of." Yuka would very soon regret saying those words, which would become a harrowing prediction of things to come.

"You're not kidding," Naomi remarked to her, scanning the main room of the cabin with a camera. As she did, all three of them heard and captured footsteps around the cabin. "What the hell?"

Ayumi stuck her head out of one of the windows, asking, "Hey, is anyone out here?" After getting no reply, she came back in as Yuka started up a second camera. "I'm not getting a good vibe from this place at all."

"Me neither," Naomi replied to her as she scanned the room with a flashlight. "This place is a mess. Whoever left here left a bunch of [EXPLETIVE] behind." As she finished her sentence, they all once again heard an unexplained noise, this time what sounded like running, from nearby outside the cabin. As they did, Yuka's camera, which was pointed at a bedroom inside the cabin, captured a small orb traveling in a straight line behind Naomi and into the room. Upon further analysis, we were unable to debunk this as being a bug or a particle of dust.

Meanwhile, one of our X-cameras a way's away into the woods captured the unintelligible voice of a man in the background. This was followed by disembodied footsteps leading away from the camera.

Back in the cabin, Yuka mentioned to Naomi and Ayumi, "This room's a mess. There's a bunch of wooden boards and some bricks."

"Yeah," Naomi replied. She then turned to the room, ready to confront whoever it was that was with them. "Alright, who's here with us? Who's making all that noise and racket around here?" At that moment, everything changed. A brick was picked up by an unseen hand and thrown at the trio, barely missing Naomi and her camera as she and the others screamed several expletives. "Holy [EXPLETIVE]! Holy [EXPLETIVE]! Oh my God!" All three of them booked it as a wooden board was then picked up and violently thrown across the room. Whoever was inside the cabin with them was clear in their near-homicidal intent.

Yuka and Naomi stuck together, but Ayumi got lost and split up from the other two as she fled in an opposite direction. In the forest, all alone, she shouted for the others several times, keeping her camera rolling the whole time. "Jesus, please help me..." As she walked down to a creek in the forest, she shouted once more for help. "Hey Naomi!" Right after, Naomi heard and captured an aggressive snarl behind her and turned around. She was met with perhaps the most frightening sight in her life up to then, and the most compelling evidence captured yet.

As she screamed, a tall dark figure was now facing her. After catching a split-second glimpse of the figure, the camera was ripped from her hands and thrown to the ground. As it kept rolling, Ayumi could be seen struggling with the figure as it began to drag her. She screamed repeatedly for help as the figure then threw her into a tree off of the limited view of the camera on the ground. After this, the malevolent spirit left her alone. All she could do was sit at the foot of the tree, crying and wondering if she would be attacked again.

Meanwhile, Naomi could head Ayumi's screaming, but could not figure out where it was coming from. "Oh my God, Ayumi-chan..." She then began rolling on her DVR, and began to reach out to a lost friend of our's as she had promised. "Seiko... Seiko... I don't know if you can hear me, like if you're in these woods with us, but... I need your help. I wish you were here with us right now. You'd love this so much..." She then began to wipe tears from her face as her emotions came over her. "Seiko, please come through..."

When she played back the tape, she got a response at the very end that caused her to drop her camera and DVR. "Naomi, I'm fine." The voice was unmistakably that of Seiko Shinohara, a classmate of our's who had died during our experiences in the Tenjin Elementary School. Was this her forgiving her best friend and love interest for the fight the two had before she was murdered by a possessed Naomi? Seiko had feelings for Naomi despite the latter only thinking of her as a close friend, and sadly, she never got the chance to come out of the closet to her friends before she died. I can only hope that she hears me when I tell her that we would have gladly accepted her sexuality and helped her if anyone took offense to it or harassed her for being gay, and me and my girlfriend pray that she is at peace.

Meanwhile, as me and Yoshiki began performing a second spirit box session, one of our X-cameras captured a strange ball-shaped anomaly travel across the screen. We are unable to debunk this as being a bug or a light source, as this camera is deep into the woods away from any roads or occupied buildings and does not share the same characteristics as a flying bug. At the same exact time, a second X-camera much further away captured three black shadow figures walking in the distance. As we were the only people allowed to be in the forest that night, it is highly unlikely that these figures were people, and they seem to slightly change shape as they move across the screen. Things for sure were beginning to heat up inside the Aokigahara Forest, and our spirit box session would prove to be another groundbreaking moment of proof of ghosts.

As Yoshiki flipped the switch of the spirit box on, I asked the first question. "Is your name [REMOVED]? The park ranger told us you and your boyfriend [REMOVED] were found here together. I'm sorry you guys were bullied for loving each other here. It was wrong." The response we got was a young man's voice saying "The tent." Both of the young men in question whose names were censored for privacy reasons had camped out in the forest for several days before committing suicide. I asked the next question immediately after the first reply. "Were you rejected by your families for being gay?"

Yoshiki then noted to me, "Dude, I just got chills running up my left arm. It's like ice cold right here." I felt the area he was referring to and found that his left arm was somehow giving off cold air, a sign of paranormal activity. Then, we got a voice from the spirit box again, another young man but a different one. "Nobody wanted us." This response was sad, as the park ranger had mentioned that both of the young men had been harassed and rejected by their peers and their families for being gay. Then, another voice came through, being the first voice this time. "We loved." It seems as though even to this day, some 13 years after they had taken their own lives, they were determined to stay together for eternity, even if it meant not passing on. "This is [EXPLETIVE] sad, Mochida-san."

"It makes me sick," I replied to him. "Just [EXPLETIVE] sick. What kind of person does this to another person? What kind of person pushes someone to the point of suicide over something like being gay?" This garnered another response from one of the two men. "Thanks." This response, in contrast to the rather disturbing evidence we had captured so far, did not scare us, but instead comforted us, knowing that our words of sympathy touched these spirits' hearts. "Thank you. Be careful." Soon after this investigation, we came into contact with a friend of both of the suicide victims, and we sent him these captures to see if he could recognize them. He told us that all five of these captures sounded almost exactly like both of these young men when they were alive. As with Seiko, I can only pray that these two kind and gentle souls are at peace, especially since one of them seemed to show concern for us in the forest with the last capture.

Yuka ran into us soon after, and explained what had happened in the cabin. Me and Yoshiki immediately decided to suspend our active investigation and look for Naomi and Ayumi. We found Naomi first, and were shocked with the EVP of Seiko's voice when she played it back to us. We found Ayumi about six minutes later, still curled up into a ball and crying. Yoshiki immediately ran to her and hugged her, asking, "Ayumi-chan! Holy [EXPLETIVE, are you okay?!" He was deeply concerned for her well-being.

As we stood her up, she told us what had happened, and than also told us that while she was waiting for us, she had felt a burning sensation on her back. When Yoshiki lifted her shirt up, we found three deep scratches on her lower back, a mocking of the Christian trinity. They had even bled slightly from how deep they went. We could not debunk this as being marks from when she was thrown into the tree by a malevolent entity earlier, as that had left marks of a different size and depth. "I can't continue with this investigation," she told us. "God damn it, I [EXPLETIVE] can't..." As she began to cry again, Yoshiki held onto her. I immediately released both of them from the investigation, and both of them traveled back to our base camp.

On a lighter note, we later found out that the two apparently had sex for the first time after going back, and we found out after we walked up on them sleeping naked together, so that happened.

Determined to continue our investigation, it was now up to me, Naomi, and my sister. As we left the spot where Ayumi was found, an X-camera captured three strange mist anomalies traveling upwards into the trees just seconds after each other. These could not be debunked despite our efforts. It seems as though this forest wanted some things to come in threes: Three shadow figures, three scratches, and three mist anomalies.

The three of us went back into the cabin from before, angry at the spirit who had almost seriously injured or even killed the girls before. While I do not recommend being aggressive with most spirits, I simply could not hold back my anger this time. "Okay you piece of [EXPLETIVE, you just [EXPLETIVE] with the wrong ghost hunter when you threw a brick and a plank at my girlfriend, my sister, and my friend! Nothing justifies you almost killing anyone, absolutely nothing! How about you stop hiding from us and show yourself if you got the guts?!" Immediately after, Yuma's DVR captured a menacing male EVP. "[EXPLETIVE] you, Mochida." This entity was either an aggressive human spirit or a demon, and the fact that it called me by my last name is chilling due to the fact that none of us had mentioned our last names in the cabin up to them.

Naomi then piped up, adding in with, "Were you the same spirit who attacked Ayumi after she ran, [EXPLETIVE]?! Answer me!" Right after this, all three of us heard a bone-chilling hiss from the same room where the brick and plank had been thrown. Yuka by now was deeply afraid, and was clinging onto me as she kept rolling on her camera. "Are you in that same room where you almost killed us? I bet you don't like us being in here, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to get used to it for now! How do you like it when we're aggressive to you?!" My DVR captured a second aggressive response from the same spirit, taunting us with, "Dirty whore." When we played this EVP back, Naomi was so angered she punched a hole through a wall and stormed out of the house. "[EXPLETIVE] you! I'm not a whore!" This was followed by another EVP. "Good, leave."

I called out to her, asking her, "Naomi, where are you going?" Yuka then ran after her, not wanting to stay in the cabin much longer. At this point, I set down the DVR on a moldy table in the room and pressed record as I began taking photos of the cabin with my cellphone camera. As I did, another EVP came through. "Stop it and get out!" After taking twelve pictures around the cabin, I stopped recording on my DVR again and walked out of the cabin to see my girlfriend and sister. "Naomi-chan, Yuka-chan, are you guys alright?"

"I just needed to get the hell outta there," Yuka told me, uncharacteristically being profane due to her exhaustion and fear. "Naomi-oneesan's cooling down right now."

"I'm better now," Naomi told me. "That house was making me super aggressive, Satoshi-kun. I felt, like, this wave of anger just crash into me. I was ready to [EXPLETIVE] fight someone in there." After this, we reviewed the twelve pictures I had taken. In one of them, which was taken facing the living room from the bedroom where the brick and plank were thrown, a figure with a distorted face was seen staring directly at the camera from said room. This was the only anomaly captured, and a second photo from the same spot taken only a few seconds later showed no signs of the spirit. What we were dealing with was clearly incredibly dangerous, and when we showed Ayumi the picture, she shuddered and told us the spirit who had attacked her looked almost exactly like the one I had captured, which was confirmed with the few frames she had captured of the full figure on her camera before the spirit ripped it out of her hands. With this evidence, we all share the belief that this was most likely not the spirit of a suicide victim, but a demon. Could these demons and other malevolent entities be drawing depressed and suicidal individuals to Aokigahara Forest to drain them of their energy before they end their lives?

...

After we wrapped our investigation up, we managed to secure all the evidence we had gathered, and now, we present it to you here. Even from our sneak peaks we have posted, we have generated an incredible amount of interest, and this has convinced us to keep going with our investigations. We would like to thank all of our supporters and subscribers for being patient as we put together this documentary of our initial journeys, and we look forward to continuing in the near future.

These experiences changed us forever, just as they had in the Tenjin Elementary School. Like that incident, they have also brought us together even more. What began as a curiosity and as a coping mechanism for our trauma had become a passion, and we all intended on continuing.


End file.
